Dramion I-Pod Shuffle Challenge
by fangiirll
Summary: Just a small little I-Pod Shuffle Challenge with Dramione! Hope you guys like it! Remember to R&R! x


**A/N: **Hey guys, I have been having really bad writer block and I want to start a story so here are just a few drabbles I put together when listening to my iPod… so it's just a small and quick I-pod Shuffle Challenge. Enjoy. The songs are at the start of all the drabbles. I have until the end of the song to complete the drabble.

* * *

><p><strong>Queen - Jealousy<strong>

Draco was furious, shaking with anger as he walked down the train. He'd seen that no good Potter holding his Hermione. His Hermione. Hermione belonged to Draco. Draco ran his hands through his hair, tugging at his scalp. How DARE Potter touch his Hermione? Everyone had left the train and he spotted Harry walking out of one of the compartments.

"Potter!" He shouted once he noticed him. Harry turned around, looking at Draco.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Petrificus Totalus!" Draco shouted. Harry stiffened and fell to the floor, still. Slowly, Draco sauntered over to him. Draco kneeled down, looking at him.

"Don't you ever touch her again, Potter. Ever." He snarled while standing up. Draco stomped on his face, listening to his bone shattering. He chuckled. "She's mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Bridgit Mendler - Blonde<strong>

Hermione was sitting in class, the student around her either taking notes or nodding off. The Professor was sitting at his desk giving instructions. Hermione had been paired with Draco Malfoy, so they were currently sitting next to each other and doing their best to ignore one another.

"Malfoy do you have question 6 yet?" she asked quietly, not expecting him to answer

"It's Unicorn Hair" he replied curtly

Hermione stopped momentarily "Oh, how did I not get that" she muttered to herself

"Not as dumb as I look eh, Granger?" he smirked still writing.

"I guess you're pretty smart for a blonde" she said back, knowing he wouldn't understand the muggle reference.

"Now what the hell is that supposed to mean?" he hissed back

Hermione smiled sweetly and continued to work

* * *

><p><strong>Katy Perry – Last Friday Night<strong>

Hermione woke up with her head pounding, it was their last night of Year 7 and the whole year had gone to a party, Harry and Ron had even convinced her to go. Her memory was very fuzzy but she remember taking her fifth shot and then it was a large blur of skinny dipping in The Black Lake and dancing with some mysterious blonde. She groaned as she sat up looking around her. She was in a bed surrounded by semi naked students of every house; Ron and Harry were lying in the bed next to her snoring loudly.

"Oh No!" hissed as she looked next to her.

Draco Malfoy was lying next to her in nothing but silk boxers; she almost screamed as she looked down at herself, she was wearing nothing but her underwear and a bra.

"Whasgoinon" she hear Malfoy mumble next to her

He opened his eyes and stretched effectively pushing her off the bed.

"Granger is that you?" he asked squinting in the semi-darkness

This was going to be one hell of a morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Little Mix – Boy<strong>

Hermione slammed the door in a rage, bloody Ronald with his stupid ego. I mean what on earth was he thinking, she thought recalling his words. 'Hermione, you need to start dressing better, as you boyfriend I think you should be putting more effort into your appearance.'

"Weasel pissed you off again Granger?" she heard a cold voice say and she jumped.

She had thought the classroom was abandoned; she turned to find Draco leaning against the wall smirking at her.

"None of your business Malfoy!" she hissed

"Your too good for him Granger, we both know it. Forget that boy, and find someone who will treat you right." He said walking towards the door

"And who would that be Malfoy?" she asked breathless

Draco turned "Well, there's always me." He said before leaving.

Hermione stood there frozen in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Cascada – Bad Boy<strong>

Hermione woke up with a jolt. She had just had the funniest dream. She had been dating Draco Malfoy, how odd. She remembered in the dream Malfoy was acting his usual snobby self in public but her had been kind and caring when they were alone. Stupid brain, where do you get these ideas, she thought to herself chuckling. She wondered what it would actually be like to date Malfoy before realizing where her train of thoughts was headed and stopped short.

I'm going insane, she thought. Malfoy is an annoying prick with a bad reputation when it comes to girls. Although, maybe it was worth a try? Imagine the looks they would get. As she though this she smiled to herself. Imagine dating The Bad Boy. What scared Hermione is that to her it didn't sound so bad at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you guys liked it; this was just a quick little thing to get me going! Most of these are Hermione POV cuz that what I'm good at sorry! I really wanna start a big dramione story but I'm kind of stuck… if you have any ideas please tell! Remember to R&R!


End file.
